


The Problem with History

by welcometothenewage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothenewage/pseuds/welcometothenewage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayleen is a strong-willed and confident young adult.  For her final senior project she is forced to partner up with her long time  enemy, Sasuke Uchiha.  It's hard to push aside her feeling during the project but she tries her best.</p>
<p>Sasuke is a rude and sarcastic teenage boy.  He chose to partners with Kayleen because it was either her or Sakura.  He really didn't want to work with a love-sick puppy.  As much as he hates Kayleen he gets a kick out of getting under her skin.</p>
<p>Through out the course of their project, they learn more about one another than they ever thought they would.  They learn things that have them re-thinking everything they once thought about the other. Through tears, laughs and pure angst the two learn what it means to grow-up and mature together even if it means getting into a little trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with History

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so just a reminder this is my own creative piece of work. The characters may not be identical to what they are in the anime/manga but are very, very, very similar. Just keep that in mind, especially with Sasuke. He will be his typical self but I wanted to make him more of normal teenager, okay? (:

She’s known Sasuke since the 3rd grade when she transferred to Konoha Elementary. She hated him since she was forced to sit beside him on her first day. She entered the classroom a few minutes late because she was unable to find the classroom. Everyone stared at the young, red-head like she was some sort of freak. It was the middle of the school year, and she could tell new kids weren’t welcome into the town. “You must be Kayleen; you can take a seat in the empty desk next to Sasuke in the back. I’m just taking attendance.” All of the girls gave her a menacing glared. She let her hair fall into her face and she headed toward her seat. 

Sasuke was a cute a little boy with short, raven-like hair. She blushed thinking she was lucky to be able to sit beside him. No wonder she received dirty looks from the other girls; they must have been jealous. “Hi, I-I’m Kayleen.” She mumbled and offered a smile and took her seat beside the young boy.

“Hm, whatever.” He retorted and leaned back in his seat.

She stared at the boy and dropped her head and let her hair create a wall between the two. She thought maybe he just wasn’t a big talker, or something. 

During lunch, she sat by herself and watched her classmates laugh and talk. All the girls were fawning over Sasuke, but he paid them little-to-no attention as he ate his lunch. Then during recess, she sat on a bench by herself and watched Sasuke practice soccer with a blonde kid from the other class. Sasuke caught her staring and shot her a glare. 

Through out the day she tried to start a conversation with Sasuke but every time he responded equally as rude. She began to wonder what was so great about him that every girl loved. 

It was the last class of the day; math. They were just learning their division and the teacher handed out a worksheet to work on. Kayleen was able to answer the first few with no problem, but the last question had her stumped. She noticed Sasuke had finished a few minutes ago, so she turned to him. “Uhm, Sasuke, can you help me with the last problem? I don’t understand it.” She mumbled quietly.

Sasuke looked at her incredulously and rolled his eyes, “You’re such a dumb girl.” He retorted and grabbed the piece of gum he was currently chewing. Before she could even react, he stuck the piece of gum in her hair. She stared at him with wide eyes, tears threatening to spill over. 

Sasuke mumbled under his breath, “Cry baby.”

Kayleen stood up and ran to the bathroom, ignoring her teacher calling her back. She cried in the bathroom as she looked where Sasuke stuck his gum. She tried pulling it out but it was no use, she just made things worse. She glared at her reflected and whipped her tears and stomped back to her classroom.

Later that night, her mother had to chop her hair off because Sasuke placed the gum near her roots. She looked like a little boy with short hair. It took her years to grow her hair back out. She made sure to keep her distance from him the rest of elementary school and most of middle school, until his 7th grade birthday party.

 

Sasuke’s known Kayleen for years, and he never liked her. For his 13th birthday his mother forced him to invite everyone in his grade to his party; including Kayleen, even though he didn’t even have classes with her anymore. He begged to disinvite her but his mother kept telling him how incredibly rude that would be of him. She reassured him for weeks that if they truly hated each other that much, she probably wouldn’t show up anyways. Over the course of an hour everyone showed up that Sasuke could tolerate; there was no sign of Kayleen. He remember hearing the door bell ring and his mother left the room to answer; when she came back she brought back a very mature looking Kayleen. Sasuke watched her; intrigued by how her hair fell past her shoulders and framed her face. He couldn’t believe this was the same 9 year-old he stuck gum in her hair. She no longer looked like a little boy, especially with that dress she wore and the make-up that lined her eyes. He figured the past 2 years had really changed her. Well, up until she open her mouth that is. “Here’s your present, lame-brain.” He glared up at her, and stood up from his seat. The past two years, did him some good as well; he was now a good 5 inches taller than her. “Thanks, loser.” He grabbed the present roughly from her and threw it with the rest of the gifts. 

Later in the evening, the party had been moved to the basement once Itachi and Fugaku arrived home and his parent’s remained upstairs. Naruto came up with the great idea of playing truth or dare. Everyone sat in a large circle and Naruto looked around the room with a huge grin, “I’ll start; Sasuke, since you’re the birthday boy, truth or dare?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “This is lame.” He grumbled to himself, “Truth.”  
“Oh, truth? Too scared of a dare, I see!” Naruto mocked.

“Fine! I’ll take a dare, loser.” He glared at the blonde who sat across from him in the circle.

Naruto grinned ear-to-ear as he eyed a red-haired girl who sat, uninterested in this whole ordeal, on the couch. “I dare you to kiss Kayleen.” The comment was enough to cause Kayleen to look up with wide eyes.

Sasuke practically chocked, sitting up straight, “What? No way!”

“What are you chicken, Sasuke?” Naruto stood up and did his best chicken imitation.

Everyone broke out in laugher as Naruto made a fool of himself. It was no secret the Sasuke and Kayleen were enemies, which amused the guests even more.

Kayleen raised her hand, “Don’t I get a say in this? I didn’t even agree to be apart of this stupid game.”

Naruto turned his gaze to Kayleen, “What are you chicken, too? Or have you never kissed a boy? Are you nervous?” Naruto kept egging Kayleen as Sasuke sat back and scoffed at the immaturity. Besides, this was his party; he didn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to do.

Kayleen glared at Naruto, not about to be humiliated in front of all of her classmates. Sasuke watched Kayleen stand up; he watched her stomp across the room, he assumed toward the stairs that were behind him. He was positive Naruto had pissed her off and she wanted out.

Kayleen stopped in front of Sasuke and kneeled in front of him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the young girl. She grabbed his shoulders and crashed her lips on his. Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the girl kissing him; he hated how his stomach felt just by the simple action. Subconsciously, he moved his lips with hers and lifted a hand to her waist; an action that Kayleen responded with by punching Sasuke in his man-hood and pulled away from him. 

Everyone stared at the two, who glared at each other as the knelt before one another. They were in shock that they actually kissed. Naruto smirked, “It’s about time. Everyone knows you two have a love-hate relationship.”

Kayleen glared over her shoulder at Naruto and stood up. “I’m leaving. This party is lame.” Her voice remained calm and collected as she pushed passed Sasuke and stormed up the stairs. He peeked over his shoulder as she walked away, noticing how her hips swayed side-to-side. He mentally beat himself up over the thought and turned around.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “She’s such a baby.”

Something hard hit the back of his head and followed by a, “Shut up!” From Kayleen at the top of the stairs and a door slammed right after that. 

Sasuke glared at the floor in front him, swearing he would hate her for the rest of his life.

 

She glared at the raven-haired boy sitting across from her. He was egotistical, arrogant and completely rude. She wondered how she had the honor of being Sasuke’s partner. It was the last project of her senior year and she didn’t want her grade to suffer because of their failure to work cooperatively together. She looked the boy over. He had dark, black hair that fell in mess around his head. He wore a white, button-up shirt—necklace hidden underneath— with black jeans that were partially tucked into boots. Something about it screamed lazy but stylish at the time; a thought that caused her to roll her eyes. 

He stared at the irritated girl sitting across from him. She was bossy, over-confident and pushy. He hated choosing Kayleen as a partner; it was either her or Sakura. Personally, he’d rather take comments aimed at his ego, rather than Sakura’s flirting. He took in the girl’s appearance. She had dark red hair that framed her face with thick bangs hovering right above her eyes, when she moved it almost looked violet. Her hair spilled over her shoulders and ran down her back stopping right above the seat of the chair; a feat that took her years to do. Something about the look screamed ‘I’m an attention-seeking-whore’ but at the same time it screamed ‘Leave me the fuck alone’; both intrigued him equally. “That’s from box, right?”

She shot a glare at him, “What the hell does that mean?” She leaned forward resting her elbows on the table. 

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, “Your hair; that can’t be your real hair color.” 

Kayleen dropped her head and let her forehead rest on the table with her hands rested on top of her hair. “Why am I stuck with you? This is so dumb; I hate my life.” She mumbled into the wood.

“I’m sorry, what? I can’t understand you when you speak into tables.” Sasuke retorted; the tone of his voice was enough evidence that he proudly donned a smirk.

Kayleen lifted her head up from the table to shot another glare at him. “I said, ‘I hate you’.” She continued to glare as she rested her chin on her hands that were flat against the table.

Sasuke mimicked her actions, resting only mere inches from her. “Ya know, I’m not very fond of you either, miss-valedictorian-I-think-I’m-better-than-everyone-else.”

“I know I’m better than everyone else. There’s a difference.” She rolled her eyes, “And like you’re one to speak, mister-nobody-is-worth-my-time.”

“Tch.” Sasuke smirked, “Nobody is worth my time. I have more important things to be doing than bothering with those who will hold me back.”

Kayleen rolled her eyes for umpteenth time. “You’re just a dumb boy who is full of himself.”

“And you’re just a stupid girl with way too much hair.”

Kayleen squinted her eyes at him, “Yeah? What are you going to do about it? Stick gum in my hair again?”

Sasuke chuckled, “Aw, still upset over that, are we?”

Kayleen glared at him, “Shut up!”

“Keep your voices down!” A librarian warned across the room.

Sasuke glanced at the librarian then back to Kayleen, who remained a few inches from him still. He sat up straight and leaned back against his chair. “So, what do you want to do for this project, Miss Genius?” He asked in a hushed tone.

Kayleen propped herself up on her elbows, “I was thinking some we went with a sociological experiment. We’ll make a hypothesis on what we think certain people’s reactions will be based on age and gender. But I’m not sure what kind of question or behavior we should exude.”

Sasuke nodded his head, “Alright, a bit boring, but doesn’t surprise me, since it’s you. How about we make it a bit more interesting.”

“And how do you suppose we do that? It’s a just a simple experiment not much room for anything exciting.” 

“I don’t know…” Sasuke looked up at the ceiling and placed his hand behind his head. “Give me a minute to think about it, okay?”

“Sure, whatever.” Kayleen mumbled. She looked to her side to see Kiba walking with a pile of books in his hands and gave him a smile.

“Hey, Kayleen.” Kiba nodded to Kayleen as he walked past the table.

Kayleen gave a flirty wave and winked at him. “Hey, Tiger.” She smirked at the brunette, receiving a chuckle from Kiba as he shook his head and headed toward the library desk.

Sasuke smirked at the small encounter, “I got it; flirting. You can flirt with people of different ages. You do it all the time at school; you can do it at the grocery store or, or the zoo!”

“You’re joking, right?” Kayleen looked at him with bored expression.

“C’mon, it’d be great. Kids would get a kick out of it and our teacher would just be happy we were able to work together.”

“I am not flirting with random, strange men!” Kayleen shook her head.

She jumped when she felt someone tapping her shoulder. She turned to see a very upset looking librarian, “I’m going to have to ask you two to leave. Your talking is bothering the other students.”

Kayleen sighed, “I’m sorry, Mrs. Tyochi.” She grabbed her bag off the floor and left the library with Sasuke trailing behind. 

“Way to go, we just got kicked out of a library.” Sasuke mentioned as they walked down the hallway of their school.

“Whatever.” Kayleen mumbled. She paused and stopped in front of Sasuke. “If I have to flirt with random men, you have to flirt with random women. Okay?” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, leaning his head backward and groaned. “Seriously?” He looked down at Kayleen who nodded her head. “Fine, whatever.”

Kayleen smirked, “Good. We’ll meet tomorrow and create hypotheses and any other prep-work.” She turned on her heel not waiting for a response. “See ya.” She lifted her hand, in a gesture of goodbye.

“Yeah, whatever.” Sasuke turned around and headed in the opposite direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback would be wonderful! (:  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
